SENSEIs
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Yamaguchi Kumiko found herself having another Omiai arrange date by the Sawataris! And what do you know? She's got Professor Ueda Jiro as her next man in line! Where the heck is Yamada Naoko?


_****__TricK トリック & Gokusen in_

**SENSEIs**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**These two great series deserve a spin off HAHAHA!**

* * *

"Yamaguchi-sensei!"

Yamaguchi Kumiko looked up from her table inside the school faculty toward the Head Teacher.

"Yes?" she asked looking thoroughly surprised.

"You…" Sawatari Head Teacher started as he crossed the distance between them with a disbelief look in his eyes, "You have another omiai again."

Kumiko blinked as the others around the faculty looked at one another and then to the head teacher.

"Omiai?" Kumiko repeated, "You mean…?"

"Yes, another blind date," the Head Teacher walked over Yamaguchi with his eyes getting big, "Don't spoil it this time, Yamaguchi-sensei! The person you'd be meeting is not an ordinary man! He is a genius among genius! You must be prepared!"

"Eh?" Kumiko blinked so many times, "Genius?"

"Say, Head Teacher," Fujiwara-sensei asked curiously, "What's his name?"

Sawatari looked from Fujiwara-sensei, to Kawashima and then to Yamaguchi.

"You'll know about him," he started looking quite inspired all of a sudden, "He is a famous man in Japan. He is a Physicist in Tokyo University and a famous author of the 'Donto Koi' series!"

"'Donto koy?" Kumiko repeated looking confuse.

"What!" Kawashima suddenly exclaimed out that made the whole faculty look at her, "That person!"

"Impossible!" Fujiwara said that even made Kumiko look at her.

"Why? Who is he?" she asked instead.

The whole faculty gave Yamaguchi-sensei a look.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Kawashima murmured in disbelief, "you really don't know the 'Donto Koi' professor…?"

Yamaguchi blinked once, and then shook her head.

"No,"

There were sigh of exasperation all around the made Kumiko gulp.

"How did you know the professor, Head Teacher?" Fujiwara asked looking curious again.

"He's a personal friend of my relative working in the Tokyo Police Department," the Head Teacher answered at once with a look of importance on his face, "Apparently, that relative of mine has helped the Professor a lot to solve mysterious cases in the past, even saving his life a number of times."

"Wow… your relative must have been a very promising person," Kawashima murmured with a look of uncertainty to Fujiwara.

"Indeed," the Head Teacher grinned, and then suddenly turned sharply to Yamaguchi who was still standing beside him, "Prepare yourself properly, Yamaguchi-sensei! I don't know how the omiai ended to be with you but the Professor's taste seemed to be… unique… don't make a trouble!"

And the Head Teacher turned away, making Yamaguchi-sensei chaste after him.

"Eh… but… I don't know his name yet…!"

* * *

"Ueda… Jiro?" Yamaguchi whispered as she walked toward the dating place after much preparation. She was wearing her casual jeans and blouse with her hair tied as usual. She was holding a card in her right hand as she went inside the restaurant they were supposed to be at.

"What a strange name," she murmured after a while with a troubled look, "and if he's as great as I heard him to be, why doesn't he has a girlfriend already? And his books… he seemed to be a very egoistic person… I wonder how to handle him…"

She looked around the restaurant, and then sure enough there was Sawatari waving at her from a table with his wife and a man.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" he called. Kumiko plucked up her courage and then made her way toward them.

As she drew closer, she can already see the man's hair. Undeniably he was a very tall person.

"Goodevening," she greeted as the three others stand up to greet her in and that was the first eye contact she had with Ueda-sensei.

It was a surprise however when Ueda suddenly frowned at her and looked at Sawatari with an uncertain look. Yamaguchi blinked so many times as they exchanged a shake of hands and they sat down on their respective chairs.

"Pardon me," Ueda-sensei started as he looked at Yankumi with creased eyebrows, "You… you look familiar…"

Yamaguchi's eyes rounded as she recognize confusion in the professor's voice.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, Yamaguchi-sensei," the Head Teacher suddenly said with enthusiasm, "Professor Ueda had asked me the very same thing when we first met each other 15 minutes ago! Hahaha~"

"Ah, yes," Ueda nodded as he gave the Head Teacher a look, "You do look a lot like your relative, Inspector Yabe from the Tokyo Police Bureau, it really surprised me how the two of you can look so much alike… so I was wondering if yours was a real one or fake."

"Excuse me?" the Head Teacher asked, "what is real or fake?"

Ueda simply looked at the Head Teacher's hair and then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Professor Ueda, this is Yamaguchi Kumiko-sensei," Mrs. Sawatari introduced Yamaguchi to the professor, "She is a Math teacher in my husband's school."

"Your husband's school…?" Yamaguchi murmured as she looked down the table.

"Math teacher?" Ueda suddenly looked at Yamaguchi and there was another eye contact, "I like Mathematics, Physics and everything that goes around Science,"

"Of course, of coure, you are Ueda 'Science' Jiro-sensei after all!" the Head Teacher clapped his hands enthusiastically that made Yamaguchi smile forcefully.

"Neh, Yamaguchi-sensei, don't you think Ueda-sensei is promising?" Mrs. Sawatari asked after a few moments, "He is a very successful man and very famous to boot! You are very lucky I was able to arrange this omiai with him!"

"I am…very happy…" Kumiko smiled fixedly and then looked at Ueda-sensei who was also looking at her. Why was he looking at her like that? Could it be… this professor is already falling in love with her?

"You don't have to worry about my accomplishments," Ueda said after a few moments with over flowing confidence, "Indeed, I already wrote so many books, went to so many countries and discovered more than enough medicines, germs, viruses and elements to receive my tenth Noble Prize, but that is not a way to a woman's heart. You don't have to be intimidated by me, Yamaguchi-sensei."

And Ueda smiled dashingly at Yamaguchi who was forced to return the smile quite forcefully again.

"Isn't he SELF WILLED?" she hissed as she turned away from the conversation.

Minutes later, the Sawatari's decided to leave the two alone, making Kumiko quite flustered as she was left with Ueda-sensei.

"Are you alright?" was Ueda's first question the moment they were alone together, "You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me, Yamaguchi-sensei,"

"Right," Kumiko felt his cheeks would numb at how forcefully she was pressing her smile, "Anyway, Ueda-sensei… how come you ended up in this omiai? I mean aren't you a successful person? Surely a lot of girls would want to go out with you?"

Ueda gazed up at her, and then smiled… or was that a smirk on his face?

"Well, with my background it's really hard not to be noticed by many women. Indeed, I've been approached by many, but somehow I don't feel like I deserve them… so Inspector Yabe arranged this for me… with high hopes and expectations."

Kumiki blinked and then turned her head away again and murmured to herself, "What confidence!"

"Anyway, Yamaguchi-sensei, you really look quite familiar to me," Ueda said with a frown that made Kumiko look at him again, "Do you know anyone with the name Yamada Naoko?"

"Yamada…?" Kumiko blinked, "No, I don't think I know anyone by that name…"

"Hmm… it's just strange how you look…erm… like her,"

"Really?"

"Yes, like how Inspector Yabe and your Head Teacher looked like they were half of the same coconut, but at least they were relatives… you, on the other hand…"

And Yamaguchi saw how Ueda-sensei had suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Is there a problem?" she asked looking doubtful.

"Well…" Ueda nodded after a moment, "Nah, forget about it, let's just enjoy our dinner together! Say, do you like my company?"

The two started eating after awhile, talking about their likes and dislikes. Soon, Yamaguchi became comfortable around the Professor. Though admittedly he was kinda self-absorbed and egoistic, his humour and character became her basis.

"Tell me, Ueda-sensei," Yamaguchi asked as they started having deserts, "This Yamada Naoko you speak of… what kind of person is she?"

"A hopeless person," Ueda said without hestation, "She is a magician—a very boring one at that, and she doesn't pay her rent! She's also quite rude and would kick people out of her apartment just because they didn't ask for her permission to enter!"

"I'd do the same," Yamaguchi whispered as the Professor rumbled on.

"She's a very skilled thief, if you ask me! Always tricking people around her with her magic cards and silly flying balls! She couldn't even stay innocent of crime—I always caught her cheating other people just to get food!"

"She must be a very desperate person," Kumiko said as she nodded in sympathy, "She must be giving you a lot of trouble,"

"She does!" Ueda nodded excessively, "She never follows instructions, nor heed any warning signs that somehow gets her into one trouble to another! She may easily detect other's tricks but when it comes to her she'd always crumble and believe what other people are saying. She's an idiot, I tell you."

"It must be really hard to be her," Kumiko added looking thoughtfully at Ueda-sensei, "with all your given examples, she really must be a girl who's always in tight spots."

"Yes, yes exactly!"

"What a very sorry life," Kumiko shook her head, "I suddenly realize how lucky I am…"

Ueda-sensei looked at Kumiko, and then quietly turned to his food.

"Well, she is very hopeless," he started again after a few moments, "And she does choose money a lot more than me when it comes to tight spots,… and she'd even betray me just to get the money… but, I don't really think she's a bad person."

Kumiko looked up at Ueda.

"She betrays you and you don't think she's a bad person?" she asked.

Ueda smirked, "Let's just say I know her character pretty well. She'd choose money over her own life, see? And would even go against all odds just to achieve money, but she… she'd always come to my rescue anyway... even though in the end it's me who saves us both."

Kumiko stared at Ueda long and thoughtfully. If she asked herself to evaluate him, she'd have to say that he was a very impressive guy. Though, he does look like a weakling, but the way he speaks of this Yamada Naoko made him seem like a klutz hero in a comedy show.

Ueda looked up from his food, and then gave Kumiko a flashing smile.

"Are you falling in love with me?"

Yamaguchi's neck snapped as she turned her head again to the corner and hissed,

"What arrogance?"

The night ended and the two is next seen walking on the street. When they reach the bus stop, Kumiko turned to Ueda-sensei and bid him a goodbye.

"Well, Professor Ueda, it was a nice chat with you," she said, smiling sincerely for the first time.

"I feel the same," Ueda nodded with a smile, "I feel like I've known you for a long time,"

"Me too," Yamaguchi nodded truthfully, "You know what I think about you, sensei?"

"What's that?"

"I think you're a very nice guy."

Ueda smiled cheekily. "So then, can we meet each other again?"

Yamaguchi's eyes rounded. The Professor wants to meet _her_ again? He must really like her a lot!

"Next time I'm gonna bring Yamada with me," the Professor continued that sent Yamaguchi's daydream falling down into the ground and breaking into pieces, "I really wanna see the look in her face when she sees you! She'll be in shock hahahaha~ I bet she won' be able to sleep for days!"

Yamaguchi stared at Ueda and then had to smile.

"You know, Professor Ueda? I think this Yamada Naoko-san is very lucky to have you."

Ueda turned to Kumiko at once as a bus stopped beside the street at that exact moment.

"Why d'you say so?" he asked,

"Well… I'm just guessing here, but I just have a feeling that you are a very special person for her, so I don't think you should continue searching for a perfect person. She's already beside you all along."

Ueda's eyes rounded at that, and then he looked from his left to right.

"Beside me?"

Kumiko had to press her lips close at that.

"Well, then, good night, Professor," Kumiko bowed her head and then boarded the bus, "I'll see you around, Professor."

Ueda watched the bus go as Kumiko settled herself in a vacant chair. From a distant she thought she suddenly heard a voice shout the Professor's name back at the bus station where she left him.

"Ueda!"

Kumiko looked back at the bus station and saw Ueda Jiro still standing there, but he wasn't alone anymore. A girl with a long, black, hair wearing a white blouse and somewhat an ankle length skirt and carrying a basket was standing in front of him. Professor Ueda's face looked surprised. To Kumiko's curiosity, she wondered if the lady was then the Yamada Naoko she was hearing. She wouldn't know if they really looked alike because Yamada Naoko had her back turned to Kumiko's point of view.

"Well, it would be fun to meet her someday," she whispered as she settled back on her chair, "Yamada Naoko and Ueda Jiro… sound like a very interesting couple."

* * *

**The End**

***Yukie Nakama! Yukie Nakama! YUKIE NAKAMA! YUKIE NAKAMA!***

**:) ;) ;D ****:) ;) ;D ****:) ;) ;D ****:) ;) ;D ****:) ;) ;D ****:) ;) ;D**


End file.
